Hyrule
Hyrule is the area the the Zelda series takes place in. Hyrule's areas are different from game to game, but almost always has these areas: Hyrule Castle, Hyrule Castle Town, Kakariko Village, Lake Hylia and Hyrule Field. It is home to various races including the Hylians which mainly live in Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko village, the Zoras which predomiatly live in Zora's River, the Gorons which live on Death Mountain, the Gerudo which live in the Gerudo desert, the Kokiri which live in the Kokiri forest and the humans which live in Ordon Village. They are traditionally ruled by the Hyrule Royal family which consists of Princess Zelda and usually her father the king allthough she has been shown to have a brother before. Sometimes it is also ruled by a tribunal with each race having their own monarchy such as Princess Ruto of the Zoras. History Formation Hyrule is reported to have been founded by the three goddessses Din, Nayru and Farore which together crafted the land. Din created the land, Nayru created the wisdom to have laws and to uphold laws and Farore created the life forms who would roam the land and uphold the laws. Hyrulean Civil War There was a civil war amongst Hyrule which united the kingdom as one under the Hyrulian Royal family, the victors were the Hylians with their allies the Gerudos. The Great Flood In an alternate timeline Hyrule was flooded by the gods when their hero didn't come to their rescue and it formed the Great Sea which had many islands and different races including the Rito and the Kokorok instead of the Zora and the Kokori. Currency The main currency of Hyrule is the Rupee it is used by every tribe all across the nation they come in different colours to represent the value of the money. Green is one rupee, these are the most commonly used and found rupees. Appearances in Other Games Kingdom Hearts This world is the staring world for Link's storyline in KH: A New Beginning (aside from the Awakening "tutorial" level), and the home of Link, Zelda, a young Ike (from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance), a young Tifa (from Final Fantasy VII), a tennage Basch (from Final Fantasy XII) and Vaati (but he is a good guy, at first). When Vaait opened a door to darkness in a part of the village where Link lives, he plunges the world into darkness. Zelda is kidnapped, Vaati vanishes, and Link is thrown into Ivalice after fighting a evil chameleon Heartless known as Stealth Sneak. A "mirage" hybrid (w/ Destiny Islands (Sora's home world)) version of this world appears in the End of the World area. In KH II: The Adventure Continues, the world appears in the dreams of Klixn, and in cutscenes, but will not be a playable world. Trivia *Hyrule's currency is the Rupee, which it shares with the real-world countries of India, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Nepal, Mauritius, Seychelles, Maldives and, though it uses a different spelling in "Rubiah", Indonesia. Category:Locations Category:Worlds in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land Category:The Legend of Zelda (series)